1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a valve for a vehicle that uses a simple structure to open or close an outlet thereof according to the temperature of an inflow operating fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a valve is disposed in a pipe line or a container to receive a fluid such as air, gas, liquid, and water from the outside, to exhaust them, to cut off the flow of the fluid, or to control a flowing amount and a pressure of the fluid.
The valve controls the flow of fluid by operating a valve seat where the fluid flows through a valve stem and handle, and a separate temperature adjustment device is used to detect the temperature of the fluid flowing past the valve seat to be able to remotely control the valve.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.